In electrical cables, the function of the cable braid is to protect the signal wires inside the cable against electro-magnetic influences from outside. The braid may also be used for grounding purposes. A third important function of the braid is to give sufficient strain relief to the cable/connector combination.
Proper connection of a cable braid to the connector is important for stability, durability, and strength of the cable/connector unit. Long term electrical stability of the braid connection is important for the continuity and performance of the connectivity applications. Mechanical strength may also be required for the various environments where cable assemblies are provided. The available space in the connectivity applications further require that the braid connection uses limited space.
Improvements in connector shields for achieving stability, durability, and strength of the braid connection are desired.